Ordinary Hero
by RubySanders
Summary: Chase Davenport surprises everyone when he wins a non-academic award. However, there's one person that isn't exactly on board with Chase's grand deed.


**A/N: Happy New Years, and welcome, readers, to my third story. I really struggled to figure out which direction I wanted to take this. I had the option between this one and a story that's more or less a Chase Davenport monologue that focused on faith. I decided on this one because I thought there was a bigger story with this one rather than the other one. I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, but I own the minor, likely irrelevant OC.**

* * *

Bree Davenport has seen many horrible things in her life. She has seen plenty of horrifying things when on missions, some scary enough to give someone nightmares; she has seen Mr. Davenport jump on stage and get autographs from the Panic Inferno band; and she has seen Owen flirting with Sabrina.

However, this was arguably the most horrid thing Bree had ever seen.

Chase Davenport was Employee of the Month.

Sure, Chase received the award at Tech Town, a store that he excelled in because he was brilliant with technology, but Chase's award still came as a surprise to Bree and the entire family. Because as Adam quoted, "Chase is Chase."

Tasha decided to celebrate the occasion by cooking Chase's favorite dish, Beef and Broccoli Stir-Fry. Chase seemed to be the only one eating, as he was on his second plate while Adam hadn't even finished his first. Then again, neither Leo nor Bree had either.

No longer hungry, Adam pushed his plate forward and faced Chase. "How is it that got Employee of the month? It doesn't make any sense."

"Scott said it was because you were a role model, but that's not possible," Bree chimed in. "Since when are you a role model?"

Chase shrugged nonchalantly and smiled. "If Spike can be a role model, why can't I? Don't say it, Adam."

Adam had opened his mouth to comment, but remained quiet when Chase glared at Adam with an intensity that rivaled Adam's heat vision.

"Chase, it's not that I don't believe you. It's just…" Bree paused, thinking about how to say this. "It's just I don't believe you."

"It's Scott. He wouldn't just make that up. Besides, I got the award because of something I did at work. More specifically, the day I covered for you at Tech Town."

Mr. Davenport cast his gaze from his plate to a flustered Bree. He wanted to know why his daughter skipped work that day. In his mind, he thought the reason was something silly, but he hoped he was wrong.

"Owen broke up with me."

Mr. Davenport shook his head in disappointment. Just because someone broke up with you did not make it a good excuse to miss work. Still, what did Chase do to deserve Employee of the Month? "Would you happen to know why you earned the reward, Chase?"

Chase nodded. "Yeah. The day is saved on my internal database. I can play it for you after dinner."

Shortly after everyone finished dinner, the Lab Rats, Donald, and Leo headed down into the lab. Chase stuck his finger into a USB drive and a video of that day showed up.

The first thing that people noticed was how busy the store was. There was a crowd that circled all away across the store. At least forty people were in line, Chase being the only cashier.

"Wow. Why is the store that crowded?" Leo questioned, stunned by the number of people in line.

"That was the day Tech Town released the iPhone 7. We set the price at less than fifty dollars a phone," Chase supplied. "Anyways, I can skip forward a bit."

Chase picked up a remote on Mr. Davenport's cyber desk and fast-forwarded the tape about two hours. The line was still as busy as it was back then. Bree felt her heart sink at that. She had no idea how hard her brother had been working.

"It's coming up," Chase announced.

The family watched as Chase suddenly stopped in the middle of his shift and left the counter. Mr. Davenport crossed his arms and turned to Chase. "Chase, you're not doing your job! Look at all the people you–"

"Just watch the clip, old man!"

The family gasped, shocked by Chase's outburst. Usually, he was the calm and quiet person. Tonight, however, it seemed as if Chase was taking his Employee of the Month Award too far. Nonetheless, they watched as Chase knelt down next to a woman with white hair, brown eyes and a cane. Chase smiled warmly, knelt down, and tied the woman's shoelaces for her.

Bree smiled as she closed her eyes, savoring the experience. In a near whisper, Bree complimented Chase for his thoughtfulness. She had the strong urge to reach over and hug Chase, but Bree didn't do that. Knowing how tough it was for his sister to admit that Chase was thoughtful, Chase simply nodded and thanked Bree.

Tasha felt her heart quicken, similar to when her heart quickened when she first met her old husband. Just like Bree, Tasha complimented Chase for his thoughtfulness. That thoughtfulness was going to get Chase a girlfriend someday.

"Okay. That was kind of you, Chase, but you still didn't do your job," Mr. Davenport commented after several minutes of silence.

The family glared at Mr. Davenport, but Mr. Davenport remained resolute in his decision. "The main job of a cashier is to ring up as many customers as possible and handle their transactions."

Chase flared his nostrils. "You have lost it, Mr. Davenport. Any person would tell you that what I did right there was honorable. In fact, everyone in the store thanks me for what I did. But why not you? Why does everything have to be about money with you?"

"It is how the world works, and it's how businesses work. Those who earn money are more successful than those who don't," Mr. Davenport stated, unaware that he was on thin ice.

Chase didn't say anything right away, instead taking the time to reflect on the statement. "It's because of the limited number of resources. People's well-being depends on money. I see now."

Chase didn't say anything more on the subject, which surprised everyone in the family. Chase mumbled something about getting ready for bed. On his way out, Chase's eyes caught Tasha's eyes, and then Chase was gone.

"That was odd," Leo commented. "Anyways, I have a big math test tomorrow, so I am going to get some shut eye."

The family, sans Chase, wished Leo goodnight and watched as Leo headed upstairs. A minute after that, Adam, Mr. Davenport, and Tasha had left as well. Bree was the only one left in the room, so she thought.

Chase has never backed away from an argument. What's the problem? Could Mr. Davenport's words have a bigger impact on Chase than she thought?

* * *

 **A/N: The story about a cashier tying an old woman's shoes is a true story that I heard of in 2016. Sadly, I don't remember the person's name or the location, but the story there is true.**

 **For those reading, I hope Chase's actions at Tech Town inspired you and helped to remind that ordinary people can do extraordinary things. Superman (or woman) will be busy, so it is up to you to take responsibility for your lives.**

 **My next one-shot will be something Spike related, and then I will move onto a Leo and S-1 one-shot, something I'm looking forward to writing. Until next time.**


End file.
